Dorothea Puente Murder House (episode)
Dorothea Puente Murder House is the fifth episode of Season 13 of Ghost Adventures. After an occupant claims to be visited by the late Dorothea Puente, the GAC arrive in Sacramento, California to investigate the former home of the elderly serial killer. During the investigation, the crew finds potential evidence of undiscovered victims, and Zak is crippled by an unseen force. Walkthrough The GAC crew arrives in Sacramento, California to investigate a house that was once home to a serial killer named Dorothea Puente. The house is decorated with costumes, signs, statues and a mannequin resembling her. They enter the property and looked at the place and read a few signs. They then meet up with a retired detective named Cabrera, and he tells them in 1987, a woman by the name of Dorothea Puente killed 9 victims and buried 7 of them. Cabrera soon gave the group a tour of the interior of the house. He showed them a room called "The Death Room", where Dorothea would leave her unconscious victims to slowly die from a drugged she induced them with called Dalmane. After recovering the bodies from the ground and then investigating the inside, the detective was overcome with a foul scent and finds putrefied body fluid seeped into the rug and onto the wooden floor. The detective said the bodies would be left there for up to 2 or 3 weeks before being buried. The crew later interview a 91-year old woman named Peggie, a current owner of the lower part of the house. She tells them she felt a presence in the room she sleeps every night and, this one time, she saw the spirit of an elderly woman whom she presumes is Dorothea. She describes the spirit as having a smile on her face but she wasn't "smiling in her eyes", she also says nobody can smile without smiling in the eyes. Peggie takes the group to the bedroom where she saw Dorothea. After hoping she could ask her a few questions to why she is targeted, Zak rolls on a recorder and gives Peggie a chance to speak with Dorothea. She asks what does she want and why is she here, then asking why is she mainly targeted. After an EVP session was done and a few cameras were off, Peggie tells off-camera she was pushed by an unseen force. Zak and Aaron later reviewed the recorder and find an EVP saying "To die..." right after Peggie asks "why are you here?". Upon further review, they found another voice saying "You're dead..." after she asks "why me?" Zak claims the voice they captured is the voice of Dorothea Puente. Zak tells Dorothea, wherever she could be, he will banish her from the house and set free the people she murdered and drugged. At the same time Zak is saying this, Aaron is getting goosebumps, sensing a spirit around him. Zak then planned to invite two psychics, Michael and Marti Parry, to come to the house and find out if they can pick up on anything spiritual or supernatural. Zak made sure his crew covered everything or anything that could give the two psychics a clue of being in the murder house. Once they adjusted their eyes from being blindfolded and entered the place, they begin. Michael senses two spirits: One is a man, the other is an older woman who doesn't connect that much. He immediately senses a feeling of choking and coughing, as if he is feeling the pain of the victims when they crossed. A few seconds later, Jay starts feeling the same thing. Zak allowed Michael to move around and entered the living room, and feels the presence of a tall man. He gets the letters "A" & "B" and the crew remembers a victim of Dorothea named Alvaro Montoya, nicknamed "Bert", while also being referred as "A.B" Montoya. A bit of unseen interview has Cabrera telling Zak Alvaro was a big and tall man, weighed about 250 pounds and was 6 ft tall. Michael channels the spirit and possesses a bit of its memory. Michael claims he doesn't remember the kitchen being on his right of the room, while channeling the spirit of Alvaro. Michael also says he remembers something being between the kitchen and the dining room. When Zak asks him what was it, he says it was a wall. Another unseen walkthrough had Cabrera telling the crew there use to be a wall in the exact same area. Zak and his crew were shocked by how Michael was able to pick up a wall that used to be there. Upon further inspection, there were no floor marks indicating a wall being there. Marti has completed the two spirits she drew. One of the spirits she drew had the same facial structure as Dorothea. She (Marti) even drew her with a smile but not "smiling in the eyes", Marti even says this herself. The crew then showed this drawing to Peggie and she confirms it is Dorothea. Evidence Preliminary Investigation * EVPs: "To die", "You're dead" * Physical Harm: Michael and Jay both feeling a choking sensation Investigation * EVPs: "I don't care", "Get out!", "GROWL" * Spirit Box Voices: "Unexplained male voice", "Hear me?", "Peter", "Hold me", "Jenny" * Physical Harm: Zak feels pain in his lower back * Ovilus Voices: "BURY", "FIFTEEN (x2)", "EARTHEN", "DIRT", "KILLED", "NIGHT", "EAST" * Physical Contact: Zak becomes very lethargic while on the bed. He believes he is feeling the drug state that Dorothea's victims experienced. Shortly after, he collapses off the bed after feeling like he couldn't move any of his limbs * Physical Contact: A spirit seems to channel through Billy when he vocally suggests putting a pillow over Zak's face * Unexplained Noises: Noises (x3), Footsteps * Physical Contact: Throughout the puck device session, Billy can feel pockets of cold air around the device * Puck Device: "Ronda", "Count", "Below", "Paul", "Under", "Trap", "Multiple", "Business", "Hell", "Spirits", "Digging", "Cement", "Pine", "Within", "Anthony", "Mandy", "East", "Person", "Foliage" * Visual Sighting/Physical Contact: Zak feel something rush up on him and then sees movement * Apparition: The SLS camera maps in a figure. When Zak tries to banish it, the figure begins using extreme movements as if agitated Category:Episodes